rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Apology
Apology is the eleventh episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the eleventh episode of the first season. Summary Following a fight with Ryahno, Uuzoo, after two months, decides to search for the woman, come what may, to apologise for her behavior. Episode in Detail Late in the morning, Uuzoo is going over the notes she placed on her wall, where she connects information about the guild. She's not happy with her current state of knowledge, unable to make some further connections and answer some of the questions still remaining. She decides to head to bed instead, as it's late for her. In the middle of the day she awakes to the sound of someone in her room. When she checks on who's there she finds Ryahno at the wall of notes, rearranging them, which upsets the snake. Unhappy with the situation the snake becomes aggressive, calling Ryahno untruthful and forbidding her from coming into her home unannounced. Instead of trying to argue or explain, Ryahno simply complies, leaving her spare key and apologising, before disappearing from the snake's home. Later on, when Uuzoo heads out to work she checks the box Ryahno originally brought along, finding her favorite food in it and she feels regret, thinking that she should apologize to her commander later. Two months later she still hasn't talked to Ryahno, as it seems the woman just disappeared, not just from her life, but from the city altogether, even being replaced by someone on the job. Out of other options Uuzoo decides to head to the commanding office and ask for a friend of Ryahno's to find out where the woman has gone to. She ends up talking to Ahrow and a young girl, explaining briefly how she got into that disagreement with Ryahno and how she wanted to apologize to her. A situation that Ahrow was already aware of, as Ryahno had previously talked to him about it. However he has no idea where the woman actually is. The girl however knows and begrudgingly gives out the information. Meanwhile on the mission, Ryahno and Yuw face a strange ant lady, the chieftain of a village. Unintentionally Yuw ends up insulting the woman, thinking she wouldn't hear it, and the two women find themselves in the middle of a giant maze, raised up my the magic of the chieftain. After first being upset with the result of the thoughtless comment, Ryahno tries to focus on finding a way out of the maze, giving instructions to the other woman. However, before they are actually about to get out, they are interrupted by the arrival of Uuzoo. Ryahno is both surprised and serious about the snake being here, asking her about the why. It's then that Uuzoo apologizes for what happened. While the two are apologizing and solving the situation, the group is interrupted by the arrival of two new people, Akin Bolo and Dr. Pertinax members of a group of scientists. The two where trying to get their hands on something, but where effectively interrupted by the appearance of the maze. After some antagonizing and back and forth the two members of the scientist group disappear after the use of a flashbang. Once they are gone, Ryahno signals Yuw to go with the original plan they came up with and the woman helps her up the wall of the maze, where they are able to spot the exit. Ryahno instructs the woman to head home and take the snake with her, saying that she will finish the mission on her own. When Uuzoo asks her commander questions on what is even going on and her whereabouts, Ryahno interrupts her and sends her home, which upsets the snake. Yuw, noticing the sadness, tries to cheer her up as they leave the maze. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Yin Uuzoo * Kuraz Ryahno * The Fire (mentioned) * The Wind (mentioned) * Paci Ahrow * Sheenyai Yavei * Autumn (mentioned, also as "the new commander") * SwayHan (mentioned) * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * The Ant Woman * Akin Bolo * Dr. Isabella Pertinax Trivia * In episode 12 Loco Wish corrects the same piece of information on Uuzoo's wall, which Ryahno originally corrected at the beginning of this episode (before Uuzoo undid the correction). * The new commander that was temporarily assigned to the guards was in fact Hwong YiFung, as confirmed by Zennore. * Ahrow mentions that Ryahno is like a sister to him. This is important knowledge to keep in mind for the aforementioned episode 12. * The Rhythm Sundial and the scientists were actually after the same thing. So in a sense Yuw might have made the mission more difficult for Ryahno and herself, but she effectively stopped the scientists from reaching their goal. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 1 Category:Episodes